


Chat Snaps

by cosmicoyote



Series: Marichat May 2020 One-Shots [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marichat May 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoyote/pseuds/cosmicoyote
Summary: Prompt Six: Hold My BatonMarinette allows Chat Noir to try on some of her discarded clothes. After tossing aside his baton, Marinette decides to take a couple photos of the dorky hero to send to her alter ego.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Chat Snaps

Spring cleaning meant a fresh start and preparation for the end of the school year. Marinette Dupain-Cheng's bedroom needed some serious cleaning done to it after months of just scraping the surface and picking up the bare minimum. She had moved a lot of her creations around her room. Anything that was only half finished had been tossed into a box where their fate would be determined later. They would likely become parts of future projects.

Another box held all of the hats and scarfs she had ever made along with a few pairs of mittens and socks. These were complete but were early experiments that either didn't look right or didn't go with anything she owned. If she meant to give them to someone else, she simply forgot.

Her closet is where all of her shirts, dresses, and coats she wanted to keep hung. A larger box was marked "donate" near her door leading into the levels below. The placing had been deliberate because she wanted the decision to be final. Marinette could be one of those people who decided she was ready to part with something and discard it, but then later overthink it and come up with convoluted ideas as to why she still needed it. This was followed by pulling said object from the rejection box and put it aside where it would sit for another few weeks or months to never be considered again. Rinse and repeat next cleaning spell.

So, the discard box was by her door so she could just carry that extra stuff away to donate. She usually asked her friends if they wanted anything before dropping it off at a shelter or some place that helped people who needed clothes.

Maybe she could start a clothing drive as Ladybug to cover up any trace back to her as a civilian so she could do drop-offs to multiple different places. That would be a good idea.

She was just tossing a lime green and purple scarf into the "donate" box when she heard a tap on her window.

Absorbed in her listening to Jagged Stone's latest album blaring from her computer speakers, it took her a minute to register the tapping outside. Marinette frowned and looked up at her window only to start upon meeting the glittering eyes of Chat Noir.

She blinked then smiled a little and shook her head before jerking her head towards her trapdoor on her balcony. "You can let yourself in," she said through the glass only a little louder than a normal speaking tone of voice. She knew his enhanced cat hearing allowed him to understand her even through the window and with the rock music in the background.

Chat smiled and leapt toward her balcony. A minute later, he was hopping down from her bed and flouncing over as she lowered the volume of her music a few notches for his comfort. She knew after a few visits and discussions as Ladybug that he enjoyed Jagged, too, but his cat ears were more sensitive and didn't appreciate loud noises.

"Hey, Chaton," she greeted him as the cat hero made his way over to her little (sort of) organized corner. Her closet was much cleaner, but her floor looked as if a tornado or two had ripped its way through and tossed everything about. "What are you doing here?"

Chat made a soft noise behind her, and she turned to see him carefully controlling his expression. He always became tense if she ever touched on a subject close to his personal life. Something must be going on at home.

"I was cleaning at home myself, but then my father insisted someone else do it for me. I told him I wanted to do it and..." He shrugged. "The usual: one-sided verbal spat, I couldn't get a word in, sent to my room..." He waved his hands around then tapped his ring and flopped on her chaise. He laid on his back and frowned up at her ceiling.

"I'm sorry," she murmured quietly. "I have a friend who had an overbearing father, too. I see him get frustrated, but he just brushes it off and charges through."

"Oh, yeah?" Chat glanced at her, his belt tail lashing near his ankle hanging off of the couch. 

She nodded as she picked up a white fedora with a light pink band around it and a bow. It had been one of her experiments but the colors weren't quite right. She tossed it into the box with the other unfinished pieces of clothing she was considering redoing her completing. 

"He's one of the kindest people I know, but he carries a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders," she murmured absently as she adjusted the neck of a sweater she had knitted for herself. It was light pink with white flower designs sewed into the bottom and around the wrists. It was cute and over-sized, so she wore it in the chillier months.

Chat was silent for so long, Marinette looked over at him. "You wanna help me, Chaton?" she asked to maybe help distract him from his own brooding. She hated it when his expression went flat; his face was meant to be expressive and laughing - not frowning or scowling. Her kitty was too sweet and bubbly to be looking like he was contemplating putting his fist through a wall.

He sat up and looked at her curiously, head tilting like a dog that heard a noise he was unfamiliar with. "How can I help?" he asked, sounding half intrigued and half defeated. She supposed that was better than him looking entirely defeated.

"You can help me go through old clothes and some of my earlier creations," she told him as she sat on the floor in the center of her ring of boxes. "Anything I'm getting rid of goes by the trapdoor. Everything else stays, but I'm separating them by complete and incomplete creations."

Chat wondered over hesitantly as if he felt like he was invading her space before dropping down across from her, peering into one of the boxes - this one labeled "keep - hang up".

"Did you make all of these dresses?" he asked, sounding awed as he picked up a light purple sundress with cherry blossoms around the skirt.

Marinette smiled. "Yep. Over the years. I made that sundress last year."

Chat lifted it and spun, smirking. "Ya know, it may reach your ankles, but I'm sure it would make a really _purr-_ ty knee-length on me."

"You can play dress-up if you want, Chaton, but I need to get this done," Marinette told him, torn between annoyance for his lack of concentration and amusement with his eagerness to try on her clothes.

The hero of Paris pawed around her boxes and lifted up various hats, scarfs, and tops. His belt tail swished whenever he found something he liked and the brightness in his eyes was adorable. But also distracting.

"Chaton, please go in the corner if you want to play around. I thought you were going to help me." Marinette tossed aside a shirt that no longer fit her into the donation box and gave her best no nonsense look.

Chat pouted a little but then nodded and set aside the bundle of clothes he had gathered. "How about I help you then I play a little dress up? I don't get to try on many things that I want."

She blinked at him, trying to dissect his words without delving too deeply into thoughts about his identity. His life was firmly controlled by his father, but that's all she knew. He couldn't even pick out his own clothes? As she tried to think more into it, a sharp pain behind her eyes had her backtracking. 

Marinette rubbed her temples then smiled at him. "Okay, Chaton. If you help me finish cleaning, you can dress up."

"Yes!" Chat punched the air then set about hanging up the clothes she had put in the box labeled for such. When that was done, he folded the clean clothes and put them in her dresser drawers. Last, he tossed dirty clothes into her hamper and folded the donated clothes so they looked neater and fit in the box better.

They chatted comfortably as they worked. Marinette barely had to think as she tossed clothes to him and put them in the appropriate place. Even with one of them not suited up, they worked well together.

In no time at all, Marinette could finally see what her floor looked like again and the box of donated items was packed up. She sighed with relief and flopped on her chaise as Chat Noir eagerly resumed his earlier digging through her stuff. She may have been more concerned or defensive about him putting his kitty claws on her clothing normally, but she was too tired. Besides, if this made him happy, by all means: he could play around.

Chat Noir picked up the purple dress from before and pulled it over his head and down his body, suit and all. He grimaced at the huge bump that had formed on his back thanks to his staff then reached back to remove it. "Hold my baton for me, please, Princess." He tossed it to Marinette who caught it on reflex. He then adjusted the dress before reaching for other accessories.

He turned around to look at himself in her floor-length mirror. Aside from the awkward bulk his suit gave, he did look pretty good. He held his belt tail low by his ankle to avoid pulling the skirt up, and he had pulled on one of her floppy hats.

Marinette giggled softly then looked down at the baton in her hands. She had caught it several times as Ladybug but hadn't really given it a good look. While Chat was busy pawing through the boxes, she turned the weapon over in her hands. It was warm from the contact with his lower back and perfectly smooth. She ran her thumb over the little green paw print at the top and frowned. She had a camera on her yo-yo as Ladybug...

For a little prank, she tapped the paw print which opened the menu for his cat phone. She pressed the camera button and subtly held the baton on her lap as she turned the camera onto her partner who was too busy admiring himself in her mirror to notice.

She took a couple of pictures then sent them to Ladybug's phone so she could laugh about it later. Then put the baton down beside her before painting a look of complete innocence on her face.

"How do I look?" Chat asked, flouncing over to her and smirking as he posed in the purple dress. He now had a floppy sun hat with a green ribbon and a large faux sunflower pinned to it on his head. Around his wrists were some silver and gold bangles she hadn't seen in months.

"You look very pretty, Chaton," she assured him. "I'm tempted to tie a pretty purple ribbon onto your tail."

She giggled when he looked thoughtful then laughed himself. "Nah. This is just joking around. I better get this off before you can snag some blackmail pictures." He wiggled out of the dress and tossed both it and the hat into her donation box.

Marinette gasped and summoned her very limited acting skills to pull a shock act to life. "I would never!" She put a hand against her shirt collar as if clutching invisible pearls.

Chat snickered, but he sounded a little uneasy. "Right. Sure." He was smart to be nervous.

He was helping her carry the boxes of donated clothing downstairs when his baton alerted him to an akuma. He bid Marinette farewell then took off to face whatever super villain Hawk Moth had set loose on Paris.

Marinette went back upstairs to transform safely in her room. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she showed him what had been sent to her bug phone...

~*~

Later that night, after the akuma had been defeated and all had been set back to normal, Marinette was unsurprising to come upstairs after dinner and find a very grumpy cat sprawled on her chaise.

Marinette hastily closed her door and crossed her arms. "Can I help you?" she asked, fighting hard not to giggle at how dorky he looked.

Chat Noir was face-down on her chaise, hugging a pillow to his face with his arms. His tail was twitching irritably as she approached.

"I can't believe you sent pictures of me _in a dress_ to Ladybug!" he complained, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"It was just a prank, Chaton," she teased, sitting at her desk and watching him in amusement.

Chat rolled over and gave her a look. "She told me I looked pretty but purple wasn't my color!"

Marinette giggled. "I mean... she's right. You rock the black. I was just kidding around, kitty. She didn't tease you too badly now, did she?"

"No," Chat mumbled as he got up and flopped over, dropping his head in her lap. "She laughed at me for a bit but then critiqued the photo like she knew about fashion, too."

She smiled and scratched gently behind his cat ears the way he liked in an attempt to make some amends with him. "I thought you looked fabulous... even if your color schemes clashed."

Chat purred from her scratches then sat up, his pupils round with excitement. "Can I try other stuff on, too? I-... Ladybug teased me a little, but she said I looked happy in the photos, and she's right. I was happy to goof around and try new things."

Marinette smiled. "Of course you can."

Delighted, he got up and hurried to her sorted boxes of incomplete projects. He was wiggling a sweater over his head when he took his baton off his back. For a split second, he looked at her, and Marinette did her best to look innocent. However, his cat ears lowered, and he instead put the baton on the desk behind him so that she would need to move halfway across the room to snatch it.

Marinette giggled. "Worried I'll get more blackmail photos?" she asked teasingly.

Chat Noir huffed and, for once, kept his thoughts to himself as he tried on her experimental projects - each combination more dorky than the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, it's not my best, but it's silly.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this series so far! Feedback is always appreciated. ♥


End file.
